Ms. Marvel
Ms. Marvel is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ms. Marvel #33/52: 29 Aug 2018 Current Issue :Ms. Marvel #34/53: 12 Sep 2018 Next Issue :Ms. Marvel #35/54: 10 Oct 2018 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ms. Marvel #34/53 Ms. Marvel #33/52 Ms. Marvel #32/51 Ms. Marvel #31/50 Ms. Marvel #30 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: Ms. Marvel, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-14. "NASA Security Chief Carol Danvers’ life had long been intertwined with the alien Kree’s interventions on Earth. But now it was time for this new woman in a new era to take on a new persona all her own: Ms. Marvel! As editor of Woman magazine, Danvers must contend with the Marvel Universe’s biggest blowhard, J. Jonah Jameson, while discovering her identity and origins as a super hero." - *'Marvel Masterworks: Ms. Marvel, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #15-23, plus Avengers vol. 1 #200 7 Annual #1. "Encounters with underground lizard-men, Deathbird, the Guardians of the Galaxy and Sabretooth set the stage for a controversial Avengers saga and a life-altering battle with Mystique and Rogue." - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 1: Best of the Best' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5 plus Giant-Sized Ms. Marvel #1. "Call your friends, wake the neighbors, shout it from the rooftops! Come along for one heck of a wild ride... for an action-packed adventure that includes special guest-stars Captain America and Jessica Jones. All this and an alien invasion that could mean the end of life on Earth." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122818 - - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 2: Civil War' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10 plus Ms. Marvel Special #1. "Ms. Marvel enlists in the Civil War! With the Super Human Registration Act in full effect, Carol Danvers joins forces with Simon “Wonder Man” Williams and Julia “Arachne” Carpenter to police and train heroes. But there’s a traitor in their midst – someone who is undermining the registration movement and endangering everyone! Plus: Because You Demanded It! Rogue appears in the pages of Ms. Marvel! But if Rogue is a friend, why is Carol attacking? And finally, a child with the ability to turn anything he imagines into reality has begun to read Carol’s sci-fi epic “Binary,” based loosely on her own life among the stars. Within minutes, the library is overrun with visions from Carol’s book – and soon, all of New York City is threatened!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123040 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 3: Operation Lightning Storm' - Collects vol. 2 #11-17. "A new beginning for Ms. Marvel! Carol Danvers made herself a promise to be 'the best of the best' — but after the events of Civil War, has Ms. Marvel lost her way? As the stress mounts and Carol finds herself less and less sure about what she's doing or why, a crossroads is reached and a decision is made — a decision that will change the course of Ms. Marvel's life — and possibly the Marvel Universe." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128905 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 4: Monster Smash' - Collects vol. 2 #18-24. "Ms. Marvel drafts two recruits from the Initiative... Machine Man and Sleepwalker?! When Arana is kidnapped, it's time for Carol Danvers to use her newly expanded strike force to squash an evil that's hit too close to home!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130187 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 5: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 2 #25-30. "Is Ms. Marvel on the front lines of the Secret Invasion...or is she part of the invasion?! Out-gunned and on the run, with S.H.I.E.L.D. convinced she’s a Skrull impostor, Ms. Marvel must fight for her identity and her life against her very own Lightning Strike Force! But when the Strike Force has a Ms. Marvel of their own, even Carol can’t be sure she’s Carol anymore!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130195 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 6: Ascension' - Collects vol. 2 #31-34, Annual #1, & Storyteller. "In the days following the Secret Invasion, there is a death in the family. Then, it's Marvel Pirate Mania as the Storyteller returns! Gavin is a young man with the ability to reshape the world in his image, but when he crosses paths with Ms. Marvel once more, dark secrets are revealed, and Gavin's life takes a dark turn. Plus: it's a Brand New Day as Ms. Marvel and the Amazing Spider-Man cross paths. Can they settle their own differences and save Manhattan from menacing mechanized malcontents?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134573 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 7: Dark Reign' - Collects vol. 2 #35-41. "A mass suicide by a branch of the Church of Hala has claimed the lives of twenty families. With Captain Marvel gone, Carol Danvers investigates this tragedy performed in his name, putting her directly in the path of would be Captain Marvel replacement: Noh Varr." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138382 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 8: War of the Marvels' - Collects vol. 2 #42-46. "Karla Sofen battles for her life in the streets of Los Angeles." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138404 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 9: Best You Can Be' - Collects vol. 2 #47-50. "Ms. Marvel vs. Mystique! She raised Rogue, the woman who stole Carol's powers and memories, and now the sinister shape-shifter is coming for Ms. Marvel herself." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145737 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-11. - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #12-19, plus S.H.I.E.L.D. #2. - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 4 #1-12. - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 4' - Collects vol. 4 #13-24. - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Captain Marvel: Ms. Marvel—A Hero is Born Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #1-23, plus Marvel Team-Up vol. 1 #61-62 & 76-77, Defenders vol. 1 #57, Marvel Two-In-One vol. 1 #51, and Avengers vol. 1 #200 & Annual #10. - - (forthcoming, February 2019) *'Ms. Marvel Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-19 & S.H.I.E.L.D. #2. - Trade Paperbacks *'Essential Ms. Marvel, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-23, plus Avengers vol. 1 Annual #10 & Marvel Super-Heroes #10-11 (in B&W). - *'Ms. Marvel Epic Collection, vol. 1: This Woman, This Warrior' - Collects vol. 1 #1-14, plus Marvel Team-Up vol. 1 #61-62 & Defenders vol. 1 #57. - - (forthcoming, January 2019) *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 1: Best of the Best' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5 plus Giant-Sized Ms. Marvel #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119965 - - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 2: Civil War' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10 plus Ms. Marvel Special #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123059 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 3: Operation Lightning Storm' - Collects vol. 2 #11-17. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124497 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 4: Monster Smash' - Collects vol. 2 #18-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128131 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 5: Secret Invasion' - Collects vol. 2 #25-30. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132996 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 6: Ascension' - Collects vol. 2 #31-34, Storyteller, & Annual 2008. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131787 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 7: Dark Reign' - Collects vol. 2 #35-41. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138390 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 8: War of the Marvels' - Collects vol. 2 #42-46. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138412 - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 9: Best You Can Be' - Collects vol. 2 #47-50. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145745 *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 1: No Normal' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "Kamala Khan is an ordinary girl from Jersey City — until she’s suddenly empowered with extraordinary gifts. But who truly is the new Ms. Marvel? Teenager? Muslim? Inhuman? Find out as she takes the Marvel Universe by storm! When Kamala discovers the dangers of her newfound powers, she unlocks a secret behind them, as well. Is Kamala ready to wield these immense new gifts? Or will the weight of the legacy before her be too much to bear? Kamala has no idea, either. But she’s comin’ for you, New York!" - - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 2: Generation Why' - Collects vol. 3 #6-11. "Who is the Inventor, and what does he want with the all-new Ms. Marvel and all her friends? Maybe Wolverine can help! If Kamala can stop fan-girling out about meeting her favorite super hero, that is. Then, Kamala crosses paths with Inhumanity — by meeting the royal dog, Lockjaw! But why is Lockjaw really with Kamala? As Ms. Marvel discovers more about her past, the Inventor continues to threaten her future. Kamala bands together with some unlikely heroes to stop the maniacal villain before he does real damage, but has she taken on more than she can handle? And how much longer can Ms. Marvel’s life take over Kamala Khan’s?" - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 3: Crushed' - Collects vol. 3 #12-15 & S.H.I.E.L.D. #2. "Love is in the air in Jersey City as Valentine’s Day arrives! Kamala Khan may not be allowed to go to the school dance…but Ms. Marvel is! Well sort of – by crashing it attempting to capture Asgard’s most annoying trickster! Yup, it’s a special Valentine’s Day story featuring Marvel’s favorite charlatan, Loki!" - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 4: Last Days' - Collects vol. 3 #16-19. "Carol 'Captain Marvel' Danvers and Kamala 'Ms. Marvel' Khan face the end of the world side-by-side! Between teaming up with her personal hero to rescue her brother and trying to keep her city from falling into an all-out frenzy, Kamala has barely had time to come to terms with the fact that the world is literally collapsing around her. But the truth will catch up to her, and soon. When the world is about to end, do you still keep fighting?" - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 5: Super Famous' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Saving the world is important, but Jersey City still needs its protector — and a development company that co-opted Ms. Marvel’s face for its project has more in mind for gentrification than just real estate! Can Kamala take down the evil suits destroying her home without ruining her grades and personal life?" - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 6: Civil War II' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. "As civil war brews, Ms. Marvel teams up with Spider-Man and Nova in their biggest challenge yet: a tri-state academic competition. But math isn’t the only problem as tremors of war begin to surface. The best, brightest (and most adorable) heroes face off in the road to Marvel’s biggest battle. Move over Iron Man, the kids got this." - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 7: Damage Per Second' - Collects vol. 4 #13-18. "Civil War II is behind her, and a brand new chapter for Kamala Khan is about to begin! But it's lonely out there for a super hero when her loved ones no longer have her back. It's time for Kamala to find out exactly who she is when she is on her own. Plus: it's election time! Kamala gets out the vote!" - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 8: Mecca' - Collects vol. 4 #19-24. "An enemy from Ms. Marvel's past resurfaces and begins targeting those closest to Kamala. As the world around her is spinning out of control, it becomes clear that this time there's something more sinister at work…Kamala's no stranger to fighting for what's right, but in facing down this challenge, everything she is will be called into question. Not just as a super hero, but as a human being." - *'Ms. Marvel, vol. 9' - Collects vol. 4 #25-30. "Kamala Khan has vanished! But where has she gone, and why? Jersey City still needs heroes, and dozens have begun stepping up to the plate in the wake of Ms. Marvel’s disappearance. The city’s newest super hero, Red Dagger, and even ordinary citizens attempt to carry on the brave fight in Kamala’s honor." - *'Captain Marvel: Carol Danvers — The Ms. Marvel years, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-17, Giant-Size #1 & Special #1. - *'Captain Marvel: Carol Danvers — The Ms. Marvel years, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #18-34 & Annual #1. - *'Captain Marvel: Carol Danvers — The Ms. Marvel years, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 3 #35-50 & Ms. Marvel Special: Storyteller, plus Siege: Spider-Man. - - (forthcoming, December 2018) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created by Roy Thomas & Gene Colan. Volume 2 Writer: Brian Reed. Artist: Roberto de la Torre. Volume 3 Writer: G. Willow Wilson. Artist: Adrian Alphona. Covers: Jamie McKelvie. Publishing History First published in 2006. * Volume 1: #1-23, 1977–1979. * Volume 2: #1-50, 2006-2010 * Volume 3: #1-19, 2014-2015 * Volume 4: #1- , 2015-present Future Publication Dates :Ms. Marvel #35/54: 10 Oct 2018 :Ms. Marvel #36/55: 14 Nov 2018 :Ms. Marvel #37/56: 12 Dec 2018 News & Features * 19 Aug 2011 - Agent of S.T.Y.L.E. - Ms. Marvel Brings Back the Sash * 04 Dec 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091204-Ms-Marvel-Reed.html Ms. Marvel's Finale With Brian Reed] * 28 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070928-msmarvel42spoiler.html Spoiler Sport: Ms. Marvel #42: Who's That Girl?] * 02 Jun 2009 - Brian Reed on "War of the Marvels" * 17 Apr 2009 - That Was Quick: Marvel Teases July's "War of the Marvels" * 09 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040909-WB-Reed.html Word Balloon: Brian Reed on Ms. Marvel, Timestorm & More] (audio) * 24 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20155 The Osborn Supremacy: Ms. Marvel] * 22 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010922-Ms-Marvel-Reed.html Brian Reed: The 'Dark' Future of Ms. Marvel] * 04 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17929 Brian Reed on Ms. Marvel's Universe] * 24 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=151160 Manipulating the Marvels: Brian Reed on Ms. & Captain Marvel] * 12 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12957 INFILTRATED? Reed talks Ms. Marvel] * 06 Jun 2007 - MODOK Interviews Aaron Lopresti * 05 Jun 2007 - MODOK Interviews Brian Reed * 14 May 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006275 Marveling at Lopresti's Ms. Marvel] * 01 May 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006231 Brian Reed: Taking Ms. Marvel to New Heights] * 12 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=97261 Checking Out Ms. Marvel IV: Greg Horn] * 08 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=96722 Checking Out Ms. Marvel III: Aaron Lopresti] * 05 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=96390 Checking Out Ms. Marvel II: Brian Reed on the Words] * 04 Jan 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=96260 Checking Out Ms. Marvel I: Editor Bill Rosemann] * 28 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=005778 Brian Reed: Ms. Marvel Season Two] * 07 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8088 You Look Marvelous: Reed Talks Ms. Marvel] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Carol Danvers Category:Super-Hero